Intoxication
by CRAZYpersons
Summary: Lily finds herself in a predicament. But will it all turn out alright? Lily and James in year 6
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," Lily grunted as she squinted through the slits that were her eyes. _What happened?_. She tried to push herself up off the bed. Pain coursed through her head.

Lily hated hangovers. All she could recall of last night was the win of the Quidditch cup. There had been a party.

_So that's why I have a headache. Come to think of it… where am I? I hope Alice had the decency to take me back to my room._

She lay there for a while, trying to ignore her throbbing temples._ I'd better get up. Classes will probably be starting soon._ She got up blearily, tripping over something. _Funny… I don't usually leave stuff lying around. It's so dark. I can't see anything!_

She fumbled along the ground for a wand. _Got it. _"_Lumos,_" she muttered. Light burst out the end. She staggered to the curtained windows and wrenched them open. Spinning around and cursing her aching head, she headed towards the bathrooms. _A shower is just what I need._

"Ahem" came a voice. She turned, preparing to yell at Alice for not waking her up. And letting her drink too much. Then she saw her worst nightmare.

James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there, grinning at her shocked expression. _**This is all going to plan, **_he thought with a smirk.

"W-what happened?" spluttered Lily.

"What do you think happened, Lily-Flower?"

She felt her face go hot. She looked down at her shoes only to see herself wearing a Quidditch jersey.

_Oh, crap. "_What _happened_?!"

"I think he might be able to answer," James replied, gesturing behind her.

_No. No. No. No. _She turned slowly towards the bathroom behind her.

Leaning against the door with a smirk on his face, _and nothing but a towel covering his body_, stood James' partner-in-crime.

Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh MERLIN!_

Heart pounding, Lily ran out of the boy's dorm,

down the boy's stairs,

through the common room,

up the girl's stairs

and threw herself into the girls' dorm, panting.

She collapsed on her bed and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

_No use,_ she sighed in surrender, deciding it would be best to grill Alice over what she might have done.

She glanced over to Alice's bed and saw a lump under the sheets and quilts. She crept over and whipped the covers off her best friend.

"Go away," Alice mumbled, shoving her head under her pillow.

Lily had an idea.

"Alice, I just saw Frank in the Common Room and he is waiting to see you. Maybe I should help him upstairs."

At this, said girl shot out of bed and into the bathroom, practically ricocheting off the walls.

"Just kidding!" Lily managed to splutter out, through howls of laughter.

Alice stalked out, scowling at Lily.

_Ahh, young love!_

"Now, what was so important that you had to get me up? You know I don't deal with hangovers well. You seem to be coping, by the way."

Lily ignored her. "Alice… do you remember what happened last night?" Lily asked with a worried look.

Alice had seen enough proof that it was serious , so she launched into the story of what had happened the previous night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," she began, "The Marauders threw a party in celebration of us winning the Quidditch Cup. It was an AWESOME party. You _did_ drink a lot, though, Lily…. We were having fun dancing, then you told me you were going to bed and walked away. I don't remember seeing you after that. I admit, I got pretty drunk too. When I came upstairs, I just fell asleep. I'm sorry, I didn't check if you were in bed. Why? What happened?"

But Lily couldn't answer. She knew that when she got drunk, she couldn't think rationally.

"Lily, are you OK?"

Lily told her how she had woken up, and what else had happened.

Alice gasped. "Do you think you, you... you know?'

"I'm not sure, but … I think so. Please, make sure nobody finds out about this until I sort this out with... _him._"

_Maybe i should have a little chat with Jamesie..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Double potions, with Slytherins, in the dungeons. **_James thought, his brows furrowing together as a conflicting look washed over his face. _**Oh joy. Why did Slughorn have to sit me next to Snivellous? He is such a greasy, hooked nose, GIT. **_

She watched him walking down the corridor, alone for once. This was the best chance she had.

An arm shot out from nowhere, dragging him into a secret passageway that for some reason he didn't know about.

"Aah. Lily, I knew you would want to talk about what happened," he said into the darkness, sounding nervous. _**Just stick to the story!**_

He heard someone mutter _Lumos _and then out of the dark, he saw a face.

"Don't get too excited, Potter. It's only me. I don't think Lils will be talking to you for a while, after what you did to her. Which reminds me," her voice lowered and she spoke in a menacing tone, "What _did_ you do to Lily, _James_, because it made her pretty upset just thinking about it."

_**Prewett is gonna kill me! I saw what she did to that Slytherin 6th year who hexed that first year. Not something I want to go through... God, can't she move her wand? I can't see a thing with the light shining straight in my eyes.**_

"Now, I don't want any trouble, and I know that you don't either. I just want to get the story straight so Lily can stop being worried. You know what she will do to you if this affects her grades."

He felt an edge of threat to her voice.

_**I wonder if something has affected her grades before. Urgh, Merlin. What she did to the offender?. Now I'm actually scared.**_

"Look. I would be honest with you, if I could. I honestly don't..." he started, only to be cut off.

_Knox_, he heard Alice mutter. Without warning a flash of light spilled over them. In the doorway of the secret passage way was someone he really did not want to see in this situation.

_**Shit.**_

_**Lily.**_


	6. Sorry

**Hi guys!**

**It's been a long time I know…**

**But, I have found new inspiration!**

**So sit back.**

**I'm going to re-upload the first 5 chapters and then…**

**CHAPTER 6!  
>Thank you for all the reviews, favouriting and stuff.<strong>

**Until the next chapter…**

**CRAZYpersons.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Earlier:_

Before potions, Remus had a free study period in the library. As soon as he arrived, he began searching for a book to help him with History of Magic. He was yet to find a book that completely recalled the _Uprising of Elfric the Eager_.

He was quite far to the back of the library when he heard a quiet sobbing and hiccupping from around the corner. Overcome with curiosity at this mysterious sobber, he poked his head around the bookshelf and saw none other than Lily Evans.

Unsure of what to do, he quietly shuffled over to her and pulled a hanky out of his pocket.

"It's clean," he said, hesitantly offering it to her.

"Remus!" she said with a little jump. She hadn't realised he was there. She noticed the handkerchief he was offering her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he said, with a slight smile. Gratefully, she took the handkerchief.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"As if you don't know!" she snapped back. "It's this whole horrid business with James!"

"I don't know, actually," he replied, slightly hurt by her assumption.

"Sorry," she said. "I just… I can't handle it. I don't know whether I… or… I just… "

"What?!" he jumped up. _James. And Lily?_

"Yes, well, I woke in their room this morning. And James said… And _Sirius_ said…" She stopped.

"JAMES _FUCKING_ POTTER!"


End file.
